


She'll Never Know

by Luula



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Somnophilia, Vaginal Fingering, non-contober, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luula/pseuds/Luula
Summary: Yaz peels back the duvet, and fiddles with the hem of the Doctor’s shirt. She bites her lip as she looks up into her face.She’ll never know.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Kudos: 26





	She'll Never Know

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, not sure what happened, trying this again lol. Still getting to grips with AO3!
> 
> Non-contober day 2! Somnophilia

It’s become a habit, sneaking into the Doctor’s bed at night. At first it was because she had a nightmare about the horrors they’d dealt with that day and couldn’t sleep, but the Doctor was so warm and stroked Yaz’s hair as she lay next to her, that Yaz found herself wandering into her room almost every night after. 

She’s asleep now, and it’s rare for Yaz to see her so. She must have been exhausted, Yaz thinks as she props herself up on an elbow and gazes down at her.

She isn’t sure when exactly she fell in love with the alien woman, but Yaz knows now that she’s in so deep there’ll never be another for her. She sighs as she looks down at her. She wishes the Doctor would love her back, but she knows that’s never going to happen. She wishes that she was at least brave enough to make a move, but the fear of being rebuffed holds Yaz back.

She lifts a hand and strokes her hair back from her face. She is on her back with her head turned to Yaz, mouth slightly open, and her nose twitches when Yaz traces a finger over her parted lips. 

Her finger continues down, over the Doctor’s creamy neck and collarbone, then down between her breasts to rest on her belly beneath the covers. Yaz peels back the duvet, and fiddles with the hem of the Doctor’s shirt. She bites her lip as she looks up into her face. 

She’ll never know. 

Yaz slowly and carefully inches the Doctor’s shirt up, over her belly, her ribs, then her breasts, baring them to the room and her eyes. She breathes out shakily, feeling heat flare between her legs as she takes in the Doctor’s body. 

She is beautiful, Yaz thinks, and lightly traces a fingertip over her nipple. It’s pink and hardens under her touch. Curiously, Yaz bends down to touch her tongue to the stiff peak, then when the Doctor doesn’t stir, takes it into her mouth. 

The Doctor gives a quiet noise in her sleep and Yaz freezes, before relaxing when she’s assured she is not waking up. She leans up over her, hand tracing down and resting on the waistband of her trousers. 

She’ll never know. 

Yaz’s fingers slip beneath and down, curiously feeling the Doctor where she is hot between her legs, where Yaz has wanted to touch her for so long. She wants to see her, pink and open before her eyes, her legs spread, vulva bared to Yaz, but she knows this would have to do for now. Maybe some day, if Yaz ever worked up the nerve. Maybe the Doctor would be into it. 

Unlikely, she thinks. But she can have this for now. 

She will never know, Yaz assures herself as she carefully probes between her legs. She’s dry, and Yaz has to pull her hand out from her pants and suck her fingers into her own mouth before slipping it back inside. She slides two fingers into her easier now, and finds that when she swirls them, she draws out wetness from within the Doctor. 

Yaz is grinding her hips against the duvet, excitement building inside her. The Doctor’s brow furrows in her sleep, and she shifts a bit, hips wriggling on Yaz’s fingers and Yaz holds still. If she wakes up now… 

But she doesn’t. Yaz feels her inside as she feels herself growing wetter and wetter, and when she can’t take it anymore she pulls her fingers out and shoves them straight down her own pants and inside herself. She stares down at the Doctor’s half bare sleeping form as she fucks herself rapidly. 

Yaz comes with her wet fingers inside herself, and carefully pulls the Doctors top back down and throws the covers over her when she’s done. She settles down with a content sigh and rests an arm around her middle. 

“I love you Doctor,” Yaz whispers to her sleeping form quietly before closing her eyes. 


End file.
